


The Perfect Assassin

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [40]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Apocalypse, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Overpowered Number Five, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Number Five had planned to send himself and his siblings to the past to prevent the apocalypse that was about to fall upon them.However, while his siblings ended up in the past, Five ends up in a totally different universe.Now, both sides must find a way to reunite and stop the Commission who wants to kill Five and continue the Apocalypse.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Perfect Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> The Umbrella Academy, both the series and the comics, do not belong to me. The Justice League and Young Justice don't belong to me either.

> **I'M ALL OF THEM AND NONE OF THEM... I AM SO MUCH MORE**

* * *

Five Hargreeves was the perfect assassin.

He was modified with the DNA of serial killers, creating him, the perfect assassin with a 100% success rate. He is an extremely efficient and ruthless assassin. Although he does not enjoy killing, he has no qualms when it comes to doing it, and he has no remorse for those he has killed, many times doing it of his own free will regardless of whether the person is an innocent whom he has to eliminate. Five is perfectly willing to eliminate anyone who stands in the way of his goals.

However, it is not only his great efficiency as an assassin that makes him so lethal, or even his indifference to whom he kills. No, what makes him deadly is his power to jump through time and travel through time. It is his power that makes him truly fast and dangerous. Adding his intelligence worthy of a genius that makes him even more dangerous and unpredictable, especially due to his slight mental instability that intimidates many even in his younger body. Sarcastic, pragmatic and prideful, besides somewhat impulsive. All of that in a package of a physically 16 year old, with a mind of almost 70 years old.

And despite being so lethal, indifferent and antisocial, Five has compassion and he cares greatly about his family. It was for them that he worked non-stop in the past and in the future to stop the apocalypse. Many times he has not wanted them to get involved in his plans to stop the apocalypse for fear that they will die.

No one is as devoted to family as Five.

* * *

Five used his power over time to get another chance.

No one knew better than him how horrible the world was going to be after the apocalypse that Vanya had just caused with her powers.

He had returned to prevent the end of the world, and to save his family. He was not going to fail this time. He was not willing to fail. He could _not_ fail. He didn't care about the world, only about his siblings. Siblings whom he saw on the ground, dead.

That is why once again he was taking a trip back in time.

However, even for him, time is somewhat unpredictable.

* * *

Allison complained as she fell hashly to the ground.

"Got damn." She heard Klaus. "I'll kill Five."

Allison got up and when she stood, she began to look at her siblings, noticing something, rather, _someone_.

"Where's Five?!" She yelled scared, looking around to see if she could find her brother.

"What...?" Diego shuts up and begins to look everywhere when he noticed that Five was nowhere.

"What the hell just happened?" Luther asked with Vanya in his arms. "How is it possible that Five is not with us?"

"I-I dont know." Allison answered scared.

"This is bad. Very bad." Klaus said worried. "The only one who knows the most about the apocalypse and the Commission is Five. Without him, we are very lost."

"We lost our brother." Sobbed Allison.

"We must come up with a way to find Five." Luther said through tight lips.

"We are talking about Five, his power is time. At this rate, Five is or in another time or..." Diego got silent, but the siblings understood. Five was in another time or maybe even in another _universe_.

The family was separated, this time one member was missing.

The Hargreeves have to meet to stop the apocalypse and the Commission.

* * *

Five got up and quickly knew he was somewhere else.

First, his siblings were not there.

Second, he didn't recognize where he was.

In the darkness of a gothic city, a 16-year-old young man stood up and although his green eyes were shining due to the city lights, they were filled with concern.

"Where I am?"

"In Gotham City, the question is; Who are you to cause such an effect in the world?" Said a deep voice.

Five turned and saw a person completely in black and with a bat on his chest. From what he could see, the guy was strong and armed. That meant trouble.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Let's go to the clarifications.
> 
> First, for me, Five has a very OP and very unpredictable power, which is why I made him capable of traveling to other universes.
> 
> Second, the siblings ended up together. The date is chosen by you, but they ended up together.
> 
> Third, I didn't like the character of Lila very much, so her appearance is not in my idea.
> 
> Fourth, the world Five ended up in is the Justice League and Young Justice.
> 
> Fifth, obviously this has to be yaoi, so Five's partner is male. As for Five's partner, the truth is that I don't know, I only know that Five is the bottom.
> 
> Sixth, what Batman says at the end is that his world noticed the arrival of Five as he is using power over time. I just want his arrival to be noticed somehow so that the governments are behind Five.
> 
> Seventh, obviously in some way or another the siblings will meet again and avoid the apocalypse. There will be no Sparrow Academy or trip to an alternate dimension because the next season of the series has not yet come out.
> 
> Eighth, I just want an Overpowered Five. He does not get so tired between trips, indifferent and the best assassin.
> 
> Ninth, the thing about Five being the perfect assassin I pulled it off his comic info in wiki. I loved that and had to add it.
> 
> Tenth, in the comics, Five's eyes are blue, but I was carried away by the appearances in the series and Aidan Gallagher has green eyes, so Five has green eyes.
> 
> Eleventh, Five's clothes are the uniform that he always wears. I love that uniform.
> 
> I think that's all.
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
